


I'm sorry

by bastardandkhaleesi



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Requested, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardandkhaleesi/pseuds/bastardandkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: vaustin broke up, zac goes to comfort her which leads to a zanessa reunion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

It had been all over the gossip magazines and internet - Austin Butler and Vanessa Hudgens called it quits.

The news hit Zac like lightning. He hadn’t seen or talked to the petite brunette since a few months after their hurtful break up and yet everything inside him was rebelling to call her. She was the one person he had known like the back of his hand, the one woman he had hoped he could end up with one day. Given the first point he knew that he was probably the last person she wanted to see but it was as if his brain no longer controlled his body.

Zac would take all the screaming and insulting she could do to just comfort her for once. He had failed to do so after her rumored romance with Josh Hutcherson but now he would. It was probably the most humiliating and ridiculous thing to do for an ex-boyfriend - watching your former flame crying their eyes out over someone else - but then again Vanessa was more than his ‘former flame’ and he had been more than just a boyfriend to her. They had been best friend, partners in crimes, an old married couple, lovebirds, the whole damn thing. So for once his pride meant nothing to him.

After grabbing his keys and phone the drive to her house took him only a few minutes. It was weird to think that he’d be entering the place that Vanessa had shared with the guy Zac thought he had lost her to once and for all. That was if she’d even let him inside.

These doubts didn’t stop him though, they couldn’t even slow him down.

He knocked. Once. Twice.

Tree times and she still wasn’t answering.

There was no ‘rational’ for Zac anymore. The thought of Vanessa only steps away from him, crying and feeling miserable triggered him to act insanely unreasonable.

For a short moment he actually considered climbing the damn fence. Movie star Zac Efron invades ex-girlfriends property. God he could already see the damn headlines.

But suddenly the door opened.

Her eyes were red and swollen and her facial expression tired. She was wearing Disney pajama pants and a tight tank top. And still she took his breath.

"Zac?" He could tell she was angry but her voice was filled with surprise.

When he didn’t respond she continued questioning.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

That’s actually a good question he mused to himself. Seeing her made him insanely nervous, it always had.

"I had to see you, I guess.." He finally answered quietly after what looked like Vanessa considering to shut the door to his face. His eyes were soft, fixed on her face, studying even the slightest changes.

"I-…uhm.." Vanessa started but Zac regained his bravery.

"I know I’ve been the worst friend possible but I couldn’t sit at home knowing you were hurting."

You did four years ago.  
She wanted to mock him but she didn’t. Her heart was pained enough she didn’t need to fight with the man who she had considered the love of her life once.

Without another word she stepped aside and let him in. Vanessa offered him to sit on her couch and so both of them did. It was truly a intoxicating feeling to be so close again. Even though she had played with the thought of rehashing the past and accusing him for her broken heart but maybe this could be their second chance and she wouldn’t risk that for the world.

"He’s a prick." Zac commented after she finished the story of her and Austin’s breakup. "He’s a stupid hipster prick." He continued with tension taking over his body.

"Don’t." Vanessa stopped him with a soft voice. "It has been over for some time now, we were just waiting for that final straw."

Zac remained quiet for a while before he turned his attention back to his ex. His hands were resting in his lap as he slightly shook his head.

"What is it?" The brunette asked. She could read him like a book, after all those years..

"I really want to tell you to fight for him, I do." He told her with closed eyes. He was obviously conflicted.

Zac could feel her big brown eyes staring, forcing him to open his. But when he did he cursed himself. How could he tell the woman he still loved to work it out with her ex?

"It never faded, you know?"

She knew what he was talking about but V needed to hear it, she needed for him to say those words her heart was aching for.

"I love you, Vanessa. And I have been an idiot to deny that."

With that she was in his arms again. They had been teenagers when they fell in love and despite common opinion about rational and mature love being the right thing they followed their hearts. Their feelings could never age, they would never lose importance or be less thrilling over the years. They were true.

Zac and Vanessa sat there kissing for a while. Just enjoying that exhilarating sensation their joined lips caused until they had to pull away for some air.

"This time it will work. We will work." Vanessa reassured him with a happy nod before he could attack her with another passionate kiss. They were grinning like idiots and after all this time they let themself.


End file.
